Avalon Code: Modern Times
by RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel
Summary: It's hard being me. I've had a job since being ten, called a freak due to my changing eye color, hide the fact I use magic, and have always been an orphan. Now I must go to fill a magic book before the world is destroyed? Why can't I just be normal girl?
1. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon Code. Period. Don't sue me! I only own my OC Melody and this story I wrote about the wonderful game! :)**

Avalon Code: Modern Times

*Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins*

Melody's POV (Normal POV)

My life has always been… different than most people in Rhoan City. For my whole life, I've known that I've always been an orphan and that there's something wrong with me.

I was found outside of Fana's house holding a piece of paper with my name on it when I was a baby. No one knew exactly where I came from or who my parents were. The family, bless their hearts, took me in and cared for me alongside their sickly daughter Fana. It didn't take very long for Fana and me to become the best of friends. When we went into first grade, Fana's father had suddenly left and was found dead three days afterwards. Then six months later, Fana's mother died from all the exhaustion of trying to take care of us. That left Fana, Helen (Fana's grandma), and me devastated but we both kept going to school.

Fana and I became friends with Duran and Rex, who've been our best friends ever since in our "little gang". In the gang, Rex was always the pessimist but he could be very kind… well to us anyway. Duran considered himself a hero-in-training and that he would be the best fighter ever, but he was very weak. Fana was kind-hearted and wanted to help others like me, but she was always being affected by her illness. While I was the group's leader-of-sorts, I made sure to keep everyone happy, was outgoing, smart, had a strong sense of justice like Duran, and I believed everyone was good and deserved a smile; but sometimes I could get really angry. The others became enemies with the rich siblings, Francesca and Romaloni because they were pretty cruel, but I always felt sorry for them. The four of us were also good friends with Kamui, Gustav, Helen, Haochy, and Vis. We kept and still keep our distance from everyone else, so I don't know anyone else too well. When I turned seven, I went to Gustav's Gym after school everyday to learn sword fighting and quickly became his top student.

Everything was perfect until I was ten because I noticed that Helen was having trouble taking care of us all. So, I decided to do the Orphan Program like Rex to be able to live in my own place and have a job to take care of myself. Helen and Fana tried to convince me to stay, but I knew I was becoming a burden and had no right to cost them anymore than I already had. So I politely turned them down and began my new life on my own. I received a small, but homey house on the edge of the city, a little money to start off, and got a job as a waitress in The Camero evening restaurant. Life got pretty hard with me juggling school, bills, my job, and my friends. I also had to stop doing sword practice when I started to live on my own because I couldn't afford to waste the time. Gustav never forgave me so I haven't seen him since.

Now I'm seventeen, I still work as a waitress everyday except Sunday, my three best friends and I haven't changed much except in appearance who I hangout with at Fana's house everyday, I still live in that small house, I always get A's in school, and something is still wrong with me. Well you see… Ever since I was born, my eyes have been able to change color based on my , it's like this:

Normal- crystal blue eyes

Happiness- sapphire eyes

Anger- red eyes

Jealousy or Annoyance- sea green eyes

Fear- black eyes

Curiosity- hazel eyes

Sadness- grey eyes

Hope- brown eyes

Embarrassment- amber eyes

Because of it, most people (except my friends) consider me a freak and I've been shunned all my life. I know it's not my fault and that people treat me horribly, but I can't bring myself to hate them. If I did, it would mean I would just be doing what they were doing to me and I would be going against everything I stand for. But that's not everything though… I hide the fact that I can also use magic, wind and water magic to be exact. Magic isn't something most people believe in, so if you say you can use it you'd probably go to the loony house or prison cells to be experimented on. No one knows except Helen, Fana, Duran, and Rex who have seen me use it and have promised not to tell anyone. It must have come from my mother and or father, but there's no need to dwell on the past… Also, I'm still pretty good friends with everyone I mentioned earlier… well except Gustav. I've always felt I let him down, so I can't face him. Although everyone keeps telling me I should do sword fighting again because I was pretty good at it and enjoyed it so much.

'Uggh! Why does life have to be so difficult?' I thought to myself.

'Oh well… I can't keep feeling sorry for myself, especially on such a nice day!' Smiling, I kept looking up to the beautiful Friday morning sky while laying down right next to Crystal Lake. It was really nice since it was early June and summer vacation had started about a week ago. I came to Crystal Lake on Sunny Hill, a few miles outside of the city's limits, every morning. It wasn't a very hard walk and even if it was, it would be worth it. The reason being how beautiful it was having the small, mystic-looking island with the giant stone tablet in the middle of the lake.

'Hmm… You know now that I think about it… That tablet looks a lot like something that's been in all the nightmares I've been having lately…' I shuddered at the mere thought of those blood-filled 'dreams'. The nightmares have been terrible on my sleep hours, but since school ended I can always nap during the day before work.

My thoughts started to drift to all sorts of random things until they landed on what I was wearing when I sat up and looked into the lake to see a perfect mirror image of myself on the lake's still surface. At the moment I felt peaceful, so my eyes were crystal blue. I was okay looking because of having curves, a nice-sized chest, a butt, long legs, and a clear complexion (I never wore make-up since I didn't need it and it was too girly for me). Although this didn't really matter because of my tomboy attitude and the clothes I wore. My dark brown hair had a feathered look to it, resting on my shoulders with a little flip at the bottom, and had just-as-long side bangs. While my clothes consisted of: a light blue tank top, light blue and fingerless gloves with dark blue rims at the wrists, a long (a little past my butt) and dark blue coat/jacket (it has two pockets and light blue intricate designs all over it) that was roomy enough for free movement, a pair of dark blue jeans that were comfortable, a pair of light blue and white sneakers, and a tan rucksack-like backpack.

"Ahhhh…" I yawned sleepily.

"Man, I'm tired! Darn those nightmares keeping me wake all night! Oh well… Maybe I'll get some shuteye now…" I laid back down and started to drift off into a seemingly peaceful sleep. The last thing I saw before finally falling into unconsciousness was the giant tablet in the middle of Crystal Lake seeming to glimmer in the morning sun's rays.


	2. The Great Rempo?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon Code. Period. I only own my OC Melody and the story idea I'm writing inspired by this wonderful game! :)**

Avalon Code: Modern Times

*Chapter 2: The Great Rempo?*

Melody's POV (Normal POV)

_After having them so many times, I could sense when the nightmare was just about to begin. I always tried to break free and wake up, but to no avail. So I prepared myself for the worst when I started to feel that this "dream" was going to be something more than usual. _

_It started the same way it always did: cities infested with terrible creatures, corpses everywhere, the sky a deep blood red, every kind of natural disaster happening all at once, and the blood… Oh the blood was everywhere the eye could see! So many innocent people were getting murdered and I was frozen in place, protected from it all by an unseen force. But this time as I was watching the carnage, I started to hear a beautifully angelic voice whose owner was unseen by my eyes. _

"_The end of life as we know it is here. For Man has strayed from the path." Along with the wreaking havoc already before my eyes, I saw a wondrous castle burn down to the ground at the sound of the mysterious woman's words._

'_Frannelle Castle where the King lives…' I thought, petrified in my complete horror._

_The voice continued in her indifferent yet lovely tone, "I shall incinerate them with the earth… and from their ashes, a new world shall be born." The fire continued to grow, burning everything in its path. _

_During this, I could see through the chaos that people were killing each other out of fear and paranoia. Then I saw a book with strange symbols that looked familiar to me come through the fire and float into the sky. A bookmark of a boy in red with horns and orange hair was in the book and disappeared as quickly as it came into view. _

_All of a sudden, the scene changed from the terrible destruction to Crystal Lake on Sunny Hill! I was standing on the island in the middle of the lake, right in front of the ancient stone tablet. _

"_Let us bind a deal between us… for you shall attain my heart's desire." The hypnotic voice said with little emotion. Right above me, the bookmark from before appeared and floated in mid-air. With a flash, the bookmark instantly popped into my outstretched left hand that seemed to have a mind of its own._

_An image of the strange book with pages flying out of it to different places flashed in my mind as the voice said, "Know the truth and record it. For it shall fill the coming world." Another image forcibly came into my head of the strange book floating down into an abyss that seemed to have everlasting darkness._

_The voice's next words sent shivers down my spine as I saw the overlook from the island I was still standing on, "As long as corruption exists… the flames of destruction will come. Until we attain true enlightenment…"_

Finally waking up from that terrible dream, I sat up sweaty and panting hard. 'That's the worst one yet…' I thought still scared senseless from the horrific nightmare and hugging my knees to my chest.

After calming down a bit and getting into a relaxed sitting position with my arms keeping me up, I looked up to the sky. It's there that I saw two things that made me pale with fright. One was the sun's position told me it's almost noon which meant I had been here for awhile. Second, I saw the bookmark from my nightmare start to float down to me very slowly.

'Oh my God…' I thought with my fear coming back and hitting me full force into hysteria.

'No it can't be! It's not the bookmark from my dreams…' I kept telling myself this over and over again but when I caught it in my hand, I knew it had to be the real thing.

'No! It can't be! I'll go over to the tablet that had also been in my dream! Yeah! Then I'll see that it's all a stupid coincidence and that I'm being paranoid. ' I thought with a panic starting to take over me.

I got up and speed walked to the water's edge to get ready to go to the mini island. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" I muttered outloud before summoning my water magic and running across the water's surface with a smile breaking over my features from being able to be myself, magic user and all. My happiness quickly dispersed as I arrived to the island and walked up to the tablet slowly.

As I approached, I could sense that the tablet was radiating with power. With a shaky hand, I reached towards the tablet while holding the bookmark in the other. Suddenly, a blinding light started to come from the tablet and forced me to shield my eyes. After the magnificent radiance finally ebbed away, I saw the book from my nightmare start to come out of the tablet and float towards me. As it landed in my hands, the pages turned themselves until flashing and instantly had information about me on them.

"This is… How can something like this even be real! Well… I can use magic and my eyes change color so I shouldn't be too surprised, but come on! It's not everyday a magic book from a nightmare comes flying at you from inside an ancient tablet on an island in the middle of a lake!" I argued with myself, starting to grow into full blown hysteria and my eyes growing wider with every word.

"Oh…my…_God_! Does this mean what happened in my dreams is actually gonna happen! The death… the disasters… the blood… _the muffins!_ They'll all be gone… _Noooooooooooo!_" Falling to my knees and screaming up to the sky in a Luke-I-am-your-father sort of way with the book grasped in my left hand and the bookmark in my right.

Then from the lake's edge directly behind me, a male voice said, "Yes, I can smell it on you!" I scrambled up and turned around to see the voice's owner was a Waisen soldier standing there, pointing at me.

At first, I was scared to the point of my knees rocking together. That is, until his words sank in. "Hey you jerk! If anyone has a smell it's you, you bulky walking trashcan! And you know it's rude to point at people!" I said, seething with rage. I was normally calm and loving, but when someone messed with my friends or sometimes myself (very rare) it… was… _on_! Also, having my nightmares enter the real world could have possibly contributed to my quick agitation today.

He continued offended and _still_ pointing, "You wench! You have it! The Book of Prophecy!" I looked at him, thinking he was crazy as he went on with his ranting, "Just as he predicted, it has finally arrived! Mwhahahaha!" The soldier then said in a demeaning tone, "Hand over the Book of Prophecy! Do so, and I'll spare your life!"

His tone made me boil with rage and having forgotten about him being armed while I wasn't made me continue in an angry tone, "You're crazy if you think that you can smell a book on my person or that I'm just gonna hand it to you! And your laugh… What's up with it? It sounds as if you're speaking out of one of those voice changer thingys! What are you, Darth Vader?"

As I finished saying this, all the questions that had been bothering me flooded my mind. 'Why is the strange book from my dreams real and does it mean the nightmares are going to come true? Why is this guy threatening me and after this book.? Why am I using so many Star Wars© references today..?'

Coming back to reality, I saw that I struck a nerve as he screeched, "You fool! I'll pry it from your dead fingers!"

I just smirked as I said taunting him, "Hey buddy! If you haven't noticed I'm here, you're waaaaaay over there, and I doubt you can swim with that junk box you call armor on!"

The soldier, obviously _very_ pissed, bent over and started to grow until he turned into a bull-like monster! "_**Rawr!**_" the monster bellowed as he took a running start towards the water's edge and _jumped_ all the way to the island. As he started to close the distance between us with a bloodlust sort of smile, I let out an ear-piercing shriek.

Starting to back away, I tripped over my feet in my fright and fell straight on my butt while losing grip on the bookmark. I covered my face with my arms in a weak attempt to defend myself from the oncoming, fatal attack. He lifted his humongous fist getting ready to end my life and as I waited for my demise, I thought, 'It's all over… No it can't end here! Is this another nightmare?'

But before the beast could kill me, he magically caught on fire as a mysterious voice said, "Not so fast!" Confused, I stared in wonder as part of the fire jumped off the giant ox. It became a fire tornado and quickly transformed into a tiny, life-like version of the boy on the bookmark! Once he finished spinning from the tornado, which he must have caused, the fairy-sized boy began to fly in random patterns all over the place.

"Woo-hoo! Feels good to be out! Heh heh heh!" he hollered and stopped to float in the air right besides me.

The monster, who I had completely forgotten while watching the eccentric flying boy, was still shaking off the fire and asked angrily, "Who are you!"

The red-head quickly responded in an excited tone, "My name's Rempo, the fire guardian spirit! And as for you," he pointed his chained arm at the monster as he said the last part, "you're not laying a finger on the Book of Prophecy!"

The giant monster raised himself to fully pronounce his height and said in a haughty manner, "A spirit? What could you possibly do to me?"

Rempo just looked at the monster with an annoyed expression, like an adult explaining something silly to a child and said, " No, not me. The kid here!"

I looked to him, not fully understanding his words and thought, 'Yes, this is great! The kid will take care of the monster! …Wait, he said the kid here, so does that mean he meant… me!' As the pieces fit together, I said outloud quite abruptly, "_**What**_!"

He seemed rather taken aback for a second to my response, but than said confidently, "C'mon, let's you and I go deal with this goon right now! Face it, the Book of Prophecy'll make it easy! Let's do this!" I tried to see if he was just joking, but unfortunately, he looked serious.

The ox monster responded furiously to the flying boy's comment, "You mock me! How dare you!"

Worrying this guy was going to get me killed by his motor mouth, I'm one to talk but I can't remember what I said, I said hastily, "Don't aggravate him! Are you trying to get me killed or something!" Gesturing at the _very mad_ ox, I looked at the boy and said angrily, "_**See!**_"

Rempo finally got what I was saying and began to notice how extremely pissed off the monster was as he said, "I think it's time we ended this. Hurry and take out your sword!"

The monster charged at me and I narrowly dodged by hiding behind the tablet. There I looked around frantically until I said sarcastically, "What sword, genius!"

Rempo gave me a look saying, 'you're kidding me, right?' When he realized I was serious he exclaimed, "Don't tell me you don't know how to use the book!"

I shot him a death glare as I said with a blush on my cheeks, "Hey! I just got this book that popped out of my nightmare, not _even_ five minutes ago! It's not even supposed to be real and you expect me to know ho to _**use **_it?"

He sighed while saying several inaudible things under his breath before he resumed talking to me as I was hiding behind the tablet from the ox's oncoming attacks. "Well when you put it that way… I guess I can't blame you. Seems it's all up to me then!" He swung his chained arms in a fiery manner, and said with extreme cockiness, "The Great Rempo will have to teach you how to do it!"

The monster was trying to get to me by going around the tablet, but failing because I was doing the same thing. I sighed, "Well you better hurry before I get caught by the monster…"

Rempo nodded and went into his explanation, "First, you've gotta take out a weapon that's already in the Book of Prophecy. Well… you only have one for now. That sword's the last of the book's power. Perfect for using as practice! Put your hand on the page with the picture of Genesis on it."

Wanting to be able to defend myself, I silently obeyed while trying to stay as far from the ox as the island would allow since I didn't have enough time to summon my magic. Once I did as I was told he continued, "Now grip the page's picture lightly and pull away from the book." I did as he said and to my utter disbelief, a blue light surrounded the book and I pulled out the sword!

"I can't believe it…" I said, thinking outloud.

Rempo was grinning ear to ear as he said, "See! Pretty cool, huh?"

I silently nodded as I grabbed out another Genesis sword and stuck the book into my backpack. Then, finally reverting back to my happy-go-lucky side with just the tiniest hint of anger left, I said, "Let's do this! I just hope I remember how to use a sword properly!"

Getting my playful joking, Rempo nodded as we both stopped running from the monster and stood from it with only two or so yards between us. Then the battle began as we both rushed forward to attack each other head on. It went on for the longest time to me, but was really only five minutes, as we continually collided sword with arm. As I slashed away with my two swords, he finally fell after several wounds that even alone would've killed a human.

After the battle, Rempo appeared to congratulate me, "All right! You did it! Hey, what's wrong? You should be happy right now!"

Looking up at him, I said with worry, "Happy? I just killed somebody!"

Rempo sighed and shook his head as he corrected me, "No, you killed a monster that was disguised as a human and completely evil! If you didn't it surely would have killed others!"

Nodding with determination, I said, "You're right! I did it because I had to! I might have even saved someone's life in the future because of it!" With a smile, I said in an embarrassed tone, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I'm usually very calm and happy, but I was very flustered and upset because of everything that just happened."

Rempo just smiled as he said, "Yeah, I could tell you were sad about killing, and don't worry, we all get mad at times." Then switching from sweet to cocky, he said, "Well, if I were you, I would get used to killing monsters since you are gonna be doing it a lot from now on!"

I was about to ask why in the world I would want to do that when both of my swords magically turned older-looking, rusted, and thy both instantaneously disappeared. Both of our eyes went wide as we said, "Huh?" in complete unison.

Completely confuzzled, I asked, "What happened?"

Rempo was disappointed as he mumbled, "Looks like your sword lost all its power… Oh well! We'll just get it back later!"

As I nodded and supplied an okay, my curiosity finally got the best of me. "So who exactly are you? Not to be rude or anything, it's just I really don't know who you are so…"

His cockiness came out as he said arrogantly, "I'm Rempo. One of the Great Spirits written in the Book of Prophecy. I'm a mighty Fire Spirit tat an incinerate anything!"

With a kind smile, I said politely, "That's great!" He just played with a little fire to try to add to the effect.

At the same time, I got a good look of him now that we weren't fighting anymore. He had bright orange hair, hypnotic and cat-like yellow eyes, slightly long burnt-colored horns, a deep red and slightly Arabic outfit with intricate designs (a cloth wrapped around his upper chest being held up with puffy sleeves and puffed out pants of the same intricate style as the top with strange puffed up boots), he was about the size of a giant pixie, but the most interesting thing about him was the locks that covered both of his entire arms…

I was soon startled out of my reverie by Rempo looking back at me with a slight blush to his cheeks. "What a-are you looking at?" he stammered.

Realizing I must have been staring at him while I had been thinking, I started to blush and blurt out the question that had been on my mind. "I was wondering why there are locks covering both of your arms…"

Rempo seemed more at ease because of this and explained with growing superiority in his voice, "These are the shackles that bind me to the book. Without these, I could really do some damage!"

Shaking my head at his overbearing cockiness, I sighed with a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. "_Sure_ you could Rempo…"

Rempo feigned a hurt look and said defensively, "I'm serious!" We busted into a giggling fit until Rempo said earnestly, "I really can you know! Oh, well. Guess there's no point in talking about it now… Just trust me! I'm the baddest thing out there!"

Both of us smiling, I just nodded and said to tease him, "'Kay Rempo! I'll believe it, when I see it!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Rempo laughed, "Heh heh! You sure are honest kid. By the way, I can't keep calling you 'kid'. So, what's your name?"

I said with a heartwarming smile, "Oh! I forgot that I hadn't told you my name yet! My name's Melody Avalon."

Rempo simply nodded and said, "Alright Melody, let's get outta here! By the way, how did you get on this island in the first place?"

I sighed, "I might as well tell you since you can use magic too… But promise me you won't tell anybody." Rempo looked confused but he promised not to tell. Sighing, I walked over to the water's edge and summoned my water magic back to me before I started to walk on the water to the shoreline.

Once I was finally on land, Rempo flew right in my face with bubbling excitement, "I can't believe it! A Chosen One with magical powers! This is awesome! Is that it or can you do more?" I was completely awestruck by the fact that someone was excited I had freakish powers.

Caving into the pleading look in his eyes, I said, "No, I can do more. You see, I can use water magic _and_ wind magic." To show him, I made a light breeze wrap itself around us and continued, "My eyes change color depending on how I feel as well. So I'm basically a really weird, talking, magical mood ring!"

A chuckle came from Rempo as I said the last part of my self-explanation and he said in a relieved tone, "Oh is that it. I thought your eyes were changing colors, but I decided I was only imagining it. Guess I really did see it then…"

I asked worried, "Do you think I'm a freak? Most people do…"

Rempo seemed to be sweet and sympathetic again as he said, "I don't think you're a freak, Melody. Besides, anyone who does is just stupid since magic is a special gift only given to the pure of heart!"

A slight blush came to my cheeks from how kind he was being and I said nervously, "Thank you, Rempo. That's very kind of you to say…"

He looked like he was going to say something else, but stopped himself at the sound of footfalls on the side of the lake that was blocked by the giant tablet from where we were standing. 'Oh no! It's probably more monsters or something worse!' I thought frantically.

Rempo, looking annoyed that he was interrupted, said with rage, "Now what! Another opponent? Let's do it!"

Knowing he meant that he wanted to fight, I was unsure as of what to do. 'I took down that other monster sure, but what if this one's even tougher…' I thought with a frown forming on my face.

"Take out your sword!" Rempo instructed harshly. He saw the worry on my face and added in a slightly nicer, but very annoyed tone, "Hey! Don't worry. You took care of that other monster, so you can take on some more! Plus, you've got me on your side so there's no way we can lose!"

I was having a struggle within myself about what to do when a thought instantly came to my mind, 'He thinks I can do it! No, he knows I can do it! I _can_ do this if I set my mind to it!' Looking up to the fire spirit, I gave him a nod as I took out the Book of Prophecy and held it so I could summon my swords in a moment's notice.

Giving a Cheshire cat-like smile, he gleefully said, "Glad we're on the same page! Let's show it who's boss!" We took slow, quiet steps so we could see exactly what it was we were going to fight. Once I got at an angle to see what it was without it seeing us, we both realized that it was another Waisen soldier in a different type of uniform then the last. "Whoa, it's a human! Let's go before things get messy." Rempo said, mad that there would be no fight. I couldn't help but sigh in relief that I wouldn't be fighting. Carrying the Book of Prophecy tightly in both my arms, we ran towards the road leading to Rhoan City.

Looking back only once, I saw the human soldier present the monster's armor to a young-looking man who must have been a general due to his apparel. I only saw this for a second before the sight was gone as we ran down Sunny Hill. 'What on Earth has this world come to..?' I thought as Rempo and I continued our dash away from that dangerous scene. I would soon realize that this was merely the calm before the storm of the events to come.

**Me: I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it! (I would know how you feel if you reviewed about it! *hint hint*) Anyway I'm going to probably write another chapter of my Harvest Moon story before I work on this again or my Pokemon Ranger story (it's in the works and I have three chapters done, I just need to edit it some because I want to change some plot points and type it up which if you know me than you know I absolutely loathe typing so that's what's going to take the longest... *sigh*)**

***Monster from the lake revives and starts charging towards me.***

**Me: Yikes! Gotta go my dear readers! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review so I know someone likes my idea! (runs aways while screaming at the monster) I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't eat me!**

**Monster: I'm gonna kill you, you wench!**

**Me: (to audience) See you soon! (Hopefully...) XD**


End file.
